Sierra Callaein
Oc Of : Eric Yang Personalities Determined, Friendly (Aranel is bitchy), Hardworker. Likes: Rainy day, talks to Aranel (in their mind of course), make new friends, garterbelt, and cheesecake. Dislike: Perverts, cockroaches, sea water (because it is salty and poor choice for weapon forging.), and people that talks about her age and weight. Ability: Sierra is capable of drawing a weapon out of a pool of water (lake, pond, sea, etc). Weapon drawn are in their water crystalline structure and vary in size depending on the size of the pool of water. Her favorite weaponary are longbow and doubleblade bow since she has advances eye sight if compared to human and excels in archery. She draws arrows by condensing the water vapor around her to form crystalize arrows. Ability is enhanced during rainy season. Prefers range attack (Merciful end minimal pain) but when she is agitated, she will perform melee combat with her doubleblade bow and acrobatic combat art (Inflicting pain and messy injuries on enemies). Under critical situation, she activates her crysta (scale like structure on her forehead and various part of her body), thus enabling the water spirit, Aranel sealed within her to take over her body. Aranel is capable of AOE attack (Aranel loves to form a large water drills and direct it to enemy) and summon rains. However, every 10 seconds spent by activating Aranel, 10 year of her total lifespan is taken away. Sierra has a total of six crysta, each crysta enables her to activate Aranel for 10 seconds. After activating the crysta, the crysta's color will fade and it will take several months for the crysta to recharge before usage~ Background Sierra was the last elves of the Moirer kin. Few years back, one morning when she wakes up in her own home, Aniagra fall, all Moirer elves vanished and she can’t seems to locate them anywhere in the Aniagra fall. When she attempts to communicate with her parents using the water empathy, all she saw was herself but with luminescent blue hair and a pair of hostile yellow eye, a total different personality known as Aranel, the water spirit. Aranel had no clues on how she was sealed in Sierra and told Sierra everything she can remember. Later, Sierra found a piece of note left by her parent who only has few letters, DEM and EA. With determination, Sierra starts her journey to locate her parent and one day when she was on the way to another continent and saw banners of Eclipse Academy which says new enrolment, the first thing that came into her mind is the letter EA which is left by her parents. Without hesitation, she is now on the way to Eclipse Academy for registration in order to find out the truth about what happened to her clan. Aranel’s Background She was once the daughter of the Water goddess, Feineil. Due to her destructive personalities that almost destroyed the goddess realm, she was banished to earth, sealed within a chosen water tribe elf in order to compensate things that she did. She has a bitchy personality and often desire victory more than any other things. Once sealed in Sierra body, she started to behave and can only be seen in a water reflection of Sierra.